The Institute for the Study of Human Issues proposes to convene an interdisciplinary conference bringing together scholars conducting research on drugs with specialists in 19th and 20th century history. The intent of the Conference is to provide a foundation for the development of interpretative models of opiate production, trade, and use for the period 1800-1926. A major theme of Conference discussion will be the processes of transition from traditional, pre-modern drug production and use patterns to those characteristic of the modern industrialized world. The purpose of the proposed Conference is the exchange and refinement of information about opium production, trade, use and regulation in the 19th and early 20th centuries, in order to produce both a compilation of present knowledge and a baseline for future research. Comparative material on cocaine and cannabis will be examined to provide a basis for discussion of similarities and differences in the historical context of production, trade and use of these drugs. The Conference will explore the relationships between opium production and consumption patterns, attitudes toward opiate use in the traditional and modernizing societies of the period, the form and success of drug control strategies (both legislative and professional), and the degree to which local patterns of consumption, production, trade and regulation articulate with regional and international demand for these drugs. Products of the Conference will include: 1. Two volumes of original papers specifically prepared for the Conference and derived from the investigation of contemporary sources. 2. Edited transcripts of the Conference Discussions. 3. Supporting documents and maps. 4. Analysis and evaluation of Conference materials. 5. Integrative and synthetic essays unifying the materials.